Diaries of Love Struck Bachelorettes
by DesertRoseSparty
Summary: After the death of his father, Jack moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley to help Takakura out with the farm. What'll happen when he realizes all the bachelorettes are after him? Who will he chose? / Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi everyone! :) I needed a break from writing about Animal Parade, so I chose A Wonderful Life! :D I'm going to try a new style of writing, so let me know if I nailed it or failed it (if you know where that's from, I love you xD) enjoy! :3

**PS: **When it's not in journal format, it'll be in the POV of whoever was previously writing in their Diary unless said otherwise :)

* * *

><p><span>Celia's Diary<span>

_Spring 3rd, Year 1_

Dear Diary,

Today was pretty much any usual day.

I planted some tomato seeds with Vesta on the field, I helped out a few customers since Marlin isn't the 'friendliest', and I wrote some letters to my parents.

They still want me to have that arranged marriage with that guy Kevin.

He's a nice guy, but he's not very romantic. I can't imagine myself with him, so I might call it off, but I'm afraid I might have to leave Forget-Me-Not Valley if I do.

Unless I get married to someone else...

Marlin is out of the question. He's like a big brother to me; plus he doesn't strike me as the type to be good with kids. Haha.

Who's out there for me Diary, who?

* * *

><p>"Celia, come down here!" Vesta called out from downstairs. "Coming!" I yelled back. I hid my diary under my pillow so she wouldn't find it then walked downstairs in a hurried fashion.<p>

When I got down there, Vesta was talking to Takakura - a nice guy around his 40's who runs a farm not to far from here - standing next to a man who looked about 21. Marlin was leaning up against a wall next to the kitchen trying to look 'cool'.

"What'd you need me for, Vesta?" I asked politely. "Sweetie, I'd like you to meet Jack." Vesta said, gesturing towards the 21 year old. He had dark brown hair with 2 bangs covering most of his forehead and light brown eyes.

"Hi Jack, I'm Celia." I said sweetly, bowing graciously. He nodded his head and smiled at me. "Nice to meet you. As you know, I'm Jack." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, a red bandana around his neck, baggy jeans with suspenders that were stuffed at the bottom into a pair of brown boots, and black farming gloves.

"What brings you here?" I asked curiously. He was dressed like a farmer, so could he be the new farmer I overheard Vesta telling Marlin about? "I'm here to help Takakura run my dad's farm." He explained, smiling at me.

"Well, I look forward to being your rival!" I said playfully. He chuckled, then nodded in agreement. Sooner than later, him and Takakura had to leave to meet the other townsfolk. "What do think of him, Celia?" Vesta questioned as we waved goodbye.

"He seems friendly." I said, smiling to myself. I had to admit, he was pretty cute. "What about you, Marlin?" I asked, turning to Marlin. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around to walk back to the tool shed.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Vesta. She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows with that guy? C'mon, lets finish the fields." Vesta said, walking back to our plot of land with a few tomato seeds before I could answer. I followed her, looking back to see Jack enter the Inn.

* * *

><p><span>Nami's Diary<span>

_Spring 3rd, Year 1_

Hey Diary.

Why do people greet their diary? I've always wondered that, even though I do it all the time.

I mean, its not like someone is going to read it. It's yours, not theirs.

Which reminds me: Rock, if you're reading this, get out. Now. I'll find you, and I'll hurt you. No joke.

Anyways, I'm guessing your expecting me to write about my day. Typical, but that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I was thinking about leaving the Valley again. Why? I'm a wanderer, I love to travel, etc.

This place is too small for a adventurous girl like me.

But I can't leave Tim and Ruby - they're my second family. Well, more of my own family since my other one is pretty shitty, hah.

Plus Ruby has the best cooking. You can't get any food that tastes nearly as good as hers, so don't even bother trying. Trust me.

So besides that, everything else was ok.

I hung out with Gustafa a bit. He was playing his guitar outside, as usual. But I don't mind; it's really relaxing just sitting there with him listening to his beautiful melodies.

After that, I went to the Villa to visit Lumina.

I know it doesn't really seem like it, but me and her are actually pretty good friends. Maybe it's 'cause we're both shy, but I dunno. Who cares what others think?

When I got there, Rock was hitting on her again. I swear, when will he learn to leave her alone? She obviously doesn't like him, so why try?

Because of that doofus, my visit was cut short with her. I basically dragged him back by the ear, which was fun.

He was kinda mad, though. But knowing him, he'll just pout in his room for a bit then come out like everything is normal. That's Rock for ya.

I know it's only like, what, 10:45? I don't know why I'm writing like its the end of the day. Well, it's almost time for lunch, so I'll keep you posted on my day later. Peace.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the stairs, I heard chatter going on. I figured it was just between Tim and Ruby, but I heard a few other voices too - one of them was Rock's, but the other 2 I didn't recognize.<p>

"Hey Ruby, what's for lunch?" I asked casually. I heard a click of Ruby's tongue, then she shook her head in disbelief. "Nami, we have guests! At least introduce yourself." Ruby lectured. I rolled my eyes, then glanced at 2 men standing at the doorway - one looked about 50 with slick black hair and was wearing dirty-looking clothing while the other looked 20 with messy brown hair and wore farming attire.

"It's fine Ruby." The 20 year old said, smiling at me. "My name's Jack, I'm going to run the abandoned farm here with Takakura." He explained happily. "Cool." I said, smiling slightly. Jack was pretty cute, almost better than Gustafa.

"Thanks for coming to visit, man!" Rock exclaimed, patting him on the back. "Come back anytime!" He added. Jack smiled nervously, but nodded. "I will." He said reassuringly. "We need to meet the rest of the town, Jack." Takakura said in a bored tone.

Jack nodded. "See ya guys, nice meeting you!" Jack said, waving goodbye as Takakura held the door open for him. "He seems like a nice boy." Ruby said to no one in particular. "I think me and him are gonna be best buds!" Rock said, smiling happily.

"What do you think, Nami?" Tim asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "He seems alright." I said honestly, looking towards the kitchen. "So, what's for lunch?"

* * *

><p><span>Muffy's Diary<span>

_Spring 3rd, Year 1_

Hiya, Diary!

Even though it's early, my day has been pretty good!

Griffin is in the back playing his guitar, so it's pretty relaxing just sitting here writing in the diary.

The bar is empty, but that's not a surprise - we usually don't get guests until later on.

So I guess this is my alone time, huh?

I don't have many girl friends here. Or guy friends. Just Griffin. I do occasionally talk to Nami, but she's usually tired and I think I annoy her.

I guess you could say I'm lonely then. I'm like, 21, and I haven't had a single serious relationship yet!

All the guys I've dated either dumped me or cheated on me or used me. It's terrible, I think I'm just going to give up on love Diary.

Wait, there was just a knock on the door.

We have a visitor? So early?

Griffin must've heard 'cause he just stopped playing his guitar. I'll write again later, but I have to go now before he catches me. See ya!

* * *

><p>I closed my diary and hid it into a pot of roses before Griffin came into the bar. "Didn't you hear the door, Muffy?" He asked suspiciously. "I-I was just about to get it!" I said nervously, walking up to the door and opening it.<p>

There stood Takakura - a man about 54 that occasionally comes here - and a guy about 20 years old with wild brown hair standing next to him. Takakura was wearing his usual outfit and the mysterious guy was wearing something a farmer might wear.

"Welcome to the Blue Bar!" I greeted happily. "We're kinda closed now, but do you need something?" I asked, smiling sweetly. "I just wanted you guys to meet the new farmer here, Jack." Takakura said, gesturing towards the brown-haired boy.

"Oh, my apologies! Please come in!" I said, opening the door wider and stepping aside so they could come in. Jack was pretty good looking, I had to admit...not that I was staring or anything.

"Wow, nice place!" Jack complimented, looking around. I giggled at his astonished tone of voice. "It's nothing, really. My name's Griffin by the way; I'm the owner of Blue Bar." Griffin introduced, extending his hand for Jack to shake it.

"I'm Muffy!" I introduced, smiling. "She's kinda like a barmaid." Griffin added, smiling back. Jack made a 'o' shape with his lips, then turned to me and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Muffy." He said, smiling at me. I smiled sweetly back and bowed.

"I would love to stay and chat," Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I need to meet some other people and need to get home to call my mom." Jack admitted, blushing slightly."That's ok, we're open pretty late, so you could come later." I said reassuringly.

He grinned at me then nodded. "Alright, I definitely will sometime! Bye guys!" He said, waving goodbye as he left the bar with Takakura close behind. "He seems like a sweet guy..." I said dreamily. I heard Griffin sigh.

"He does, but be careful with him, ok?" Griffin warned. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure he won't be like my previous boyfriends, ok?" I said in a rather snotty tone. "But thank you for caring." I added, smiling sweetly at him.

"No problem, Muffy." He said, ruffling my hair. I stood there in horror as he messed up my perfectly curled blonde hair. "Griffin!" I shrieked, running to the bathroom as I heard him laughing in the distance.

* * *

><p><span>Lumina's Diary<span>

_Spring 3rd, Year 1_

Hello, Diary.

Romana finally gave me a break from playing piano.

I know that sounds like I don't like playing, but that's not entirely true. I love to play, but it's hard to please her.

She wants me to have fun while I play, but how will I become as good as my mom if I only play for the fun of it?

I question that to her sometimes, but she says I'm too young to worry about it. I'm 18 - I'm almost an adult, so I don't understand why she says that.

Maybe it's because she doesn't want me to grow up because it'll make her feel old? I don't know. She does get mad if I call her Grandma, so maybe that is it. Haha.

Rock usually comes to listen to me play. He's a great friend, but he needs to get over his crush on me. He kept flirting with me until Nami dragged him out of my house by the ear. Thank Goddess for her.

I do appreciate the support from him though. I appreciate the support from everyone; Sebastian, Romana, Nami, Rock, and anyone who passes by. It really does help.

Well, even though this is my diary, enough about me.

There was a big commotion the other day about a new resident moving here, according to Romana. I wonder if they're true? If so, I wonder what the new resident is like?

I hope their interesting. This town needs some excitement.

* * *

><p>As I wrote in my diary, my cat Sammy jumped on my lap and purred at me. I giggled softly, caressing her soft orange fur. I put my diary on my desk and continued to pet her until I heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in." I called out, continuing to pet Sammy. "Hello Lumina." Sebastian greeted as he opened the door. "Hi Sebastian. Did you need something?" I asked curiously. He hardly comes up here unless breakfast, lunch, or dinner is ready and I didn't smell anything.

"We have a new resident in town and Romana wants you to meet him." He explained. "I'll be down in a few." I said, standing up. Sammy jumped off my lap and ran out the door to most likely play with my other cat, Vicky.

"Alright, I'll let Romana know." He said, closing the door. I fixed up my hair a bit, put in my favorite yellow headband then headed downstairs. I heard Romana talking happily to the guests as I walked down the staircase.

"Oh, there she is now!" Romana exclaimed as I approached her. "Hi Auntie." I said shyly. "Speak up, girl!" Romana lectured. I lifted my head up a bit and noticed Takakura, a middle-aged man with slick black hair standing next to a unfamiliar man who had brown hair and looked about 20.

"Uh, hi. I'm Lumina." I said softly, bowing politely. "Nice to meet you, Lumina. I'm Jack." The man said, smiling so brightly that I couldn't help but smile back. He was wearing what looked like your average farming attire and had big light brown eyes. He was very cute.

"I don't mean to sound rude," Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck as if he was nervous. "But how old are you? You look young, but in a good way!" He said, trying not to offend me. I giggled, then smiled sweetly at him.

"I know, I get that a lot. I'm 18. You look kinda young too, how old are you?" I questioned. "I'm 20, but my birthday is coming up." He answered proudly. "What day? Mine's coming up, too!" I said happily. "Spring 19th, yours?" He asked curiously. "Spring 29th."

"Ah, not that far apart!" Romana blurted out. We both laughed. "Well, it was nice talking to you! I need to head home and call my mom. See ya around!" Jack said, waving goodbye as he exited the Villa.

"What a sweet young man!" Romana said after he was gone. "Yea, I can see him as the big brother type." I said, smiling. "Or maybe something more?" Romana said, nudging me in the shoulder. I blushed slightly, then walked over to the piano to start practicing.

* * *

><p><span>Jack's POV<span>

"What do you think of the Valley, Jack?" Takakura asked once we reached our land. "It looks pretty good. The people are friendly, too!" I said happily. Takakura nodded. "Did you see anyone you might want to marry?" He asked randomly. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Um, I don't know? I mean, sure I thought a few of the girls I met were really pretty and nice, but I just got here!" I exclaimed, chuckling a bit. I loved Takakura, he was like an uncle to me, but he was a bit odd.

"You need a wife, Jack. You won't be able to run the farm on your own." He said in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes. "Duh, that's why I have you!" I said happily. He smiled, but slowly faded. "I'm not going to last as long as the younger girls though, Jack." He said seriously. I let out a long sigh.

Even though he was right, I didn't want to believe it. "Fine, I'll look into getting a wife; but work is first, right?" I said, smiling happily at him. He nodded, then gave me a tour of our property.

There was a huge barn with a tool shed attached to the side. Outside of the barn was a huge pasture that was fenced in. Takakura gave me a baby cow to start off with, but it wasn't like a newborn - it'd probably grown up in a few weeks.

There was 3 fields: the smallest was closest to my house with fertile soil, the medium-sized field was near the smallest field with acceptable soil but the 2 fields were separated by a chicken coop. The largest field was located in the corner of the property with poor soil, but it was manageable.

My house was a small cabin, but Takakura said he would expand it by the end of the year. Not to far from my house was a tall building that was for shipping, storing items if my back-pack gets too full, and buying/selling livestock. Next to the tall building was Takakura's house; it was as small as mine, but looked a bit nicer.

Near the end of our tour, I heard the sound of barking coming from the chicken coop. "Uh, Takakura? Did you hear that?" I asked curiously. "Yea, I did. Let's go check it out." He suggested, walking towards the coop. I nodded in agreement and followed him.

The barks belonged to 2 small orange dogs: one with long floppy ears and one with pointed ears. "They're strays!" I said, petting the one with floppy ears. "You can keep one." Takakura said. I eyed him suspiciously. "Why only one?" I questioned.

"2 dogs are too much work, Jack." He said. I sighed, then looked at the 2 strays. They were both adorable, but I chose the floppy eared one. "Alright, I'll take the other one to the pound." He said, about to pick up the dog until I stopped him.

"No! Don't take him to the pound!" I protested, blocking his path to the pointy eared dog. He raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "Ok then, what do _you _suggest we do with it?" He questioned. I thought about it for a minute, then came up with a idea.

"You keep him, Takakura!" I suggested, picking up the dog. "W-what? Why?" He asked curiously. "I'll be working a lot, so you need company!" I explained, extending my arms so he could pick up the dog. He barked in agreement.

Takakura sighed, then took the dog. "Fine, I'll take care of him. What do you suggest I name him?" He asked, looking at the dog. "What about Fenix?" I suggested. He shrugged his shoulders, then started to walk away. "I'm gonna name you Skipper!" I said to my dog, causing him to bark happily.

"Oh, that reminds me," Takakura said, turning around. "What do you want to call this place?" He asked. I thought about it for a second, then came up with the perfect name. "How about 'True Blue Ranch'?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." He said, turning around and walking back to his house with Fenix in his arms. I smiled to myself, then went inside my house with Skipper to call my mom and tell her about my first day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How do you guys like the format? :D I enjoyed writing in it very much ^^ please R&R with constructive criticism, ideas, or letting me know if I should continue! :) btw, PLEASE let me know if I made any mistakes - I looked over it pretty quick and didn't see anything noticeable xD Thanks for reading & happy holidays! :3

**PS: **I came up with all the animal names...sorry if it sucked xD I couldn't remember the names of Lumina's cats, but the Tabby cat is Sammy and the other one is Vicky :D


	2. NOT CHAPTER 2

**HEY GUYS *shot* Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been sooooo busy lately, and 'm finally on Spring Break, but when I got back on all my chapters were erased on the document manager (except 2 things I was beta-reading for my friend) so I have to start ALL over -.- I'll definitely get to it though, but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm alive! And I'm sorry for my random hiatus!** **D: I promise I'll reply to my reviews when I can, and I'll update all my stories when I get the chance! Thank you all for supporting me, even when I was away; you guys are truly the best :) For those of you still with me, please hold on ntil I can catch up with everything!  
><strong>

**PS: I have a really good idea for a new story, but I won't start it until I get a few chapters in on all of my other stories! XD **


End file.
